Heartbreaks and Dreams
by Fluteplayer08
Summary: Ang is a normal girl with a mom that drives her nuts. She wishes she could get away for it. And it happens with help from Jak and Aria's magic book.
1. The Book

"MOM STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" A girl screamed at the phone and slammed it down.

See that girl that slammed down the phone. Yeah, that's me. Ang is what my friends call me; Angela is what my 'mom' calls me. So call me Ang. And a stupid fight with my mom started my new adventure. But that comes later. 

Ang is now walking out of the band's room's office. Everybody was looking at her now. She just ignores them and walks over to sit with her friends and the band director.

"What is it this time?" Britt asked Ang, "You know you shouldn't just move to your grandma's."

That's Britt the big flirt. Or if you want to be mean the town slut. I never ever call her that. She can never shut up most of the time but she is a good friend to have.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Mrs. Evans asked.

That is Mrs. E our band director. She has an open door policy; some times she forgets to close the door. But she knows when to.

"She says 'maybe you shouldn't go to grandma's any more you never stay around me and your stepdad anymore.' Ugh! It drives me crazy!" Ang tells them, and then lies down on the ground.

Then Aria leaned over, "Still on for today after school, and I have my book."

"Duh and cool. Can't wait," I said leaning over to her.

That's Aria my best friend. Her book is a magic book with spells that is very useful in real life. Who knew that it would be the book's reason for my new life? But that is later.

"So how are you going to put up with her this month Ang," Charlotta Evans asked.

Ah Charlotta. Nickname not her real name. She can be a bitch sometimes but she can be one of your closest friends you can have.

"She and Verne is staying in St. Louis for another month," Ang told them.

"THAT IS SO WRONG!" Sam said coming over to us.

Sam the very hyper friend, if you're sad she can put a smile on you face for sure. 

"She wants time with you when she is never around. What's up with that!" Sam said jerking her body way too much to make me laugh.

"Hey at least there is only one more month of school left," Aria said to me.

"Yeah then it is all about fun without family. I feel sorry about that to my grandma," Ang told everybody.

"She knows it is to get away from your mom," Mrs. E said to me.

"Thanks," Ang said, then the bell rang.

"See you all tomorrow," Mrs. E said.

So after Strawberries & Cream at Starbucks, Aria and me went to my house.

"Can we play Jak II while I find something for you?" Aria asked as we went to the basement.

"No problem," Ang said as she turned on the PS2.

Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes…. Just be and illusion. Javan an American poet said that, you could guess I sometimes feel like that.

"Here it is!" Aria yelled Ang paused the game.

"What is it?" Ang asked walking over to her.

"The spell to bring the hearts desire that may seem impossible, but really isn't, possible," Aria said with her nose in the book.

"Wow, a mouth full," Ang said widening her eyes.

"You have to say it the spell," Aria said holding the book up to me.

"Ok here it goes," Ang took a deep breath and sighed.

"For what you heart says yes,

Life may say no it would never happen.

But in this spell it will be true.

To find yourself is what you may find,

But love form family is the true sight."

After Ang said the last word she closed her eyes. She opened them and looked around, "Nothing happened Aria."

Then the house started to shake, and the lights and the TV went out.

Magic becomes art when it has nothing to hide. Ben Okri.

"Aria are you ok?" Ang asked her friend.

"Yeah thanks for asking," Aria said getting up.

"Let's see if anyone noti-," before Ang could finshed she triped over something and it mouned.

"Ang did your couch just mouned," Aria asked.

Then the lights came back on, and lying on the ground, with Ang over it, was a man with blond hair and green tips and a goatee.


	2. Pranks

**Colorguardchick05**- My bad I forgot to tell you stuff and I made a mistake in the last chapter. Ok from now on if writing has 's in front and behind it, it's someone's thoughts. And the mistake is when Mrs. E says "see you tomorrow," it's suppose to be "See you tonight." Sorry again and enjoy to story and please review.

Sorry, I never did tell you this is my blog. So believe this if you want or don't this is true.

"Holy crap," Aria said gapping at the guy, "It's Jak. Why isn't he in his Jak II version?"

"He is in the Jak X version," Ang told her standing back up, "It's the newest game."

"How do we wake him?" Aria asked looking at him.

My stupid mistake to leave Aria alone with him.

Ang went upstairs to get 'supplies' to wake Jak up. The 'supplies' consist of ice, hot sauce, a feather, whipped cream, and honey.

I know it is a little harsh, but I haven't done this in a long time.

When Ang got down the stairs she saw Aria lying down by Jak. So that it looked like his arm was around her. Ang hissed at her, "What are you doing!"

Aria just looked up and said, "Can you take a picture?"

"No! Get off of him," Ang said shooting a death glare at Aria.

If looks could kill, her screams could have woke Jak up for me.

Then Ang brought out the 'supplies'. "How will all this wake him up!" Aria asked, as she put whipped cream in his hand.

"The ice is to wake him up," Ang told her as she put honey in his other hand, "The rest is strictly for fun."

"Oy Ve," Aria said walking away, "I don't want to be around him when he wakes up."

Ok kids let's learn about cause and effects!

Then Ang tickled Jak's nose with the feather. Causing him to brush his nose with the whipped cream hand. Then Ang scratched his head. This making him swipe his hair with the honey hand. So now he had whipped cream on his nose and honey in his hair. And for the grand finale, Ang put some hot sauce in a glass of water for Jak to drink when he gets up.

"Ok Aria shirt or pants," Ang asked as she stood up to admire her work.

"Uhhh, pants?" Aria asked walking slowly to them.

"Ok pull them," Ang said as she grabbed the ice.

"DOWN!" Aria said running closer now.

"Uhhh, maybe we should do the shirt," Ang said staring at Aria like she was crazy.

"Spoil sport," Aria said as she knelt down and pulled his shirt up, "Ohhh, nice six pack."

Ang just rolled her eyes at her and pour the ice on both of them.

"God danmit," Aria yelled at Ang, and then she banded her head on Jak's head with a loud, "OW!"

Suddenly Jak shot his eyes open and put Aria in a chokehold. She only managed to get out was nice six-pack. But Ang shot out her hand and put Jak in a choke hold. For pure reaction Jak let go of Aria and went for Ang. Just then the TV came on.

"JAK!" An annoying voice yelled, "Were are you buddy."

"Huh," Aria said looking up at the TV, "Oh my it's Daxter."

"Hey hot stuff," Daxter said winking at her. Then another voiced yelled, "Daxter quit fooling around."

Then an old green guy came on, "Excuse me miss but do you know where Jak is?"

"He is trying to kill my friend with a choke hold, and vise versa," Aria said jamming a thumb at Jak and Ang.

"On the count of three we let go," Ang managed to choke out.

"Ok," Jak said as they bout got to their knees.

"One," Ang started

"Two," Jak counted.

"Three," They both said at the same time and let go of each other. Then they started to gasp of air.

"Uhhh Jak," Aria said pointing to the screen.

"Guys," Jak said walking up to the TV, "What happened?"

"We don't know," Samos started, "One minuet you were here the next you were gone."

"Where am I," Jak asked.

"In my basement, dur," Ang said.

Jak turned around to look at her, "Shut up or I'll make you."

"Like you could," Ang said walking closer to Jak, " I took you and I can take you again."

"Oh my God," Daxter said, with Ang and Jak glaring at each other still, "She is a female version of you!"

"What?" Ang and Jak both said at the same time, look at Daxter like he is crazy.

"Pecker said he an Onin will be here in a hour," Samos said.

"Oh shit. What time is it," Aria said looking scared. She saw the clock and yelled, "We have to be at the band room in ten minuets!"

"What!" Ang yelled back and then looked at Jak, "Come on Jak."

"No way," Jak said sitting down, "I'm not going any were with you."

"Look I'm not letting a guy-who-can-destroy-my-house stay here alone," Ang said glaring at him.

"And besides it was my book that summoned you here," Aria had to put in.

"So you can take me back," Jak asked getting up.

"And turn his ears back to normal," Daxter pointed out.

"What!" Jak yelled at grabbed his ears. They were normal size like Ang's and Aria's.

"I can't," Aria started to say, "I can read the book, but I never know why it does the stuff it does."

"Oh well," Ang said walking to the screen, "Tell Onin we'll be back in about three hours."

As Ang turned off the TV, Jak found the honey and the whipped cream.

"What the hell," Jak screamed.

"Better clean up fast," Ang said, "And don't drink the water on the table."

"Why?" Jak asked her with a puzzled look on his face.

"I but hot sauce in it," Ang said with a smirk.


	3. One order of music would you like chaos

**Colorguardchick05**- Ok this is stupid I type in bold and it won't let me. Well this is two days ok and guess what…….. Jak is going to cry. Want to know why read on.

I cannot believe what Jak did. He said it was my entire fault taking him there, and having him listening to the Tarzan soundtrack.

As Ang got there who came up, no other than Kat and Britt.

**Kat is just as bad as Britt, but together watch out.**

"Hey guys," Kat said then looked at Jak, "Who's the hottie."

"My stepbrother Jak," Ang said calmly to them.

"Huh," Jak said turning to Ang. Ang gave him a look that said go all with it. "I'm going in side," Jak said as he went inside.

"Fine," And said rolling her eyes, "What have you guys been up to?"

"We saw these two cutie guys," Britt said smiling but then turned in to a frown, "What's going on in there."

So being brave the four girls went inside. There was Jak on the trap set, playing and conducing everyone to play stuff Trashin' the Camp from Tarzan, and well too.

"Oh my god," Aria said looking around. Then Britt and Kat took off to join everyone.

"I'm going to kill him," Ang said walking over to him.

"What is going on!" Mrs. E said walking in. All of the sudden everyone stopped playing including Jak. Just as Jak stopped Ang got to him.

"What do you think you were doing," And hissed at him.

"Having fun," Jak said.

"Don't you know we could get in trouble," And said to him.

"Well it's your fault," Jak said to Ang, "If you haven't dragged me here and listen to that stupid tape I wouldn't have done this."

"Was it his fault Ang," Mrs. E asked Ang. Jak shook his head and was mouthing no.

"Yep," And said smiling as Jak hissed.

"We can do that for half time," Mrs. E said.

"Huh," Jak and Ang said.

"I can see us doing this," Mrs. E said tapping her chin, "You all were having fun, so why not."

**Now that he is reading this Jak says it was all his doing when he was blaming me. Short story short everyone loved it. The band, the team, and the fans.**

"That was amazing," Aria said walking into Ang's house.

"About time you got here ARRRK," a voice said down stairs.

"Isn't that Peacker," Aria said flaring her arms out to the side.

"Yes it is Blondie," Peacker said to us.

"How did he know I was blonde?" Aria whispered to Ang. Ang just rolled her eyes.

**Ok so basically we had to listen to Peaker talk and talk and talk. Let me tell you I fell asleep. Ok Jak is going to put his input when I was asleep.**

As you can guess I'm Jak. SHUT UP ANG! Sorry she called me an idiot. Well ask I sat and listen to Peaker and try not to fall asleep.

"Guys hold on," Jak said getting up.

"What are you doing?" Daxter asked his best friend.

"Revenge," Jak said grinning an evil grin.

"What revenge," Daxter asked and Jak came back down with a glass of water.

"For her," Jak said japing a finger at Ang, " for pulling pranks on me."

"She got you wow," Dax said dumb found, "I've been trying to do that for years."

"Ok if I dip her hand in this warm water," Jak said lifting Ang's hand, "She should wet the bed."

Then Ang grabbed his arm and hissed, "Don't even think about it."

"How dose she do it?" Jak said looking at her.

"Jak," Samos said, "Pull her pants down."

"What!" Jak said whipping around.

"Just a little," Samos said indicting a little.

"Fine," Jak said heading for the right side.

"No the left," Samos said.

Jak just sighed and pulled her pants a little. And there on her leg was the seal of Mar.

"What how does she have the seal of Mar as a birthmark," Jak said looking at his friends.

"I thought so," Samos said tapping his chin.

"What did you think old green," Daxter said to him.

WACK! Samos smacked his stick on Daxter's head.

"Jak you have the same mark on your right thigh right," Samos said, and Jak just nodded. "Well according to Dramas, you had a twin sister with the seal of Mar on her left thigh."

"But how is she here and not in our world," Jak asked Samos.

"Well Dramas said after Onin said that you and your sister will save the world. Your mom got mad she said 'I will not have my children die saving the world.' So Dramas made a deal if she took your sister Dramas got to keep you."

That's a lot to dish out on a guy. Thinking this girl was just one of those people who hated you for just seeing you, turns out to be a sister, it's just wow. Ok you may e thinking Jak's how old in Jak X, I'm seventeen. I was thirteen when I got to Haven City.

"Jak," Samos said, "Because she is your sister don't lose your temper and turn into dark Jak."

"Ok," Jak said staring to his new sister.

**Back to me the star of the story. Ok co-star, so I won't sound like Daxter. Great Jak is rolling on the floor now.**

As Ang woke up she noticed Jak talking to Daxter, and Aria was reading her book.

"Jak I want to come there with you," Daxter started whining.

"Waz up," Ang said to Jak and Daxter.

"Nothing good morning," Jak said being nice to Ang.

"Whoa are you sick," Ang said to him.

Then Aria started saying something. All of the sudden Daxter came tumbling out of the TV.

"I did it," Aria said jumping up and down.

"Aria you brought him here you can watch him," Ang said.

"Ok can he come to work," Aria asked.

**Ok we went to work and it was a nightmare.**

"How many people can there be?" Jak said staring around.

"A lot you need to help me," Ang said.

"Ok," Jak said sweat dropping.

**After five hours of non-stop work we were done and let me tell you it wasn't pretty.**

"It's over," Ang said sighing. Then she looked over at Jak and he was CRYING!

"What's wrong," Ang asked.

"It's over," Jak said choking on his tears, "I'm so happy I'm crying."

"Let's go home," Ang told him.

"Can we go in the hot tub?" Aria asked.

"You have a hot tub," Jak asked Ang. Then he pulled her into a hug, "I so love you."

"What about me," Aria asked.

"And me," Daxter asked too.


End file.
